Darbra
Dabura''FUNimation Dub'' Dabra''VIZ Media'' |group =Demon |universe = Seventh Universe |race = Demon |birthplace = Demon Realm |birthday = |age = |status = Deceased |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |affiliation = Babidi's Forces |affiliation2 = |previous affiliation = |occupation = Demon King |previous occupation = |partner = Babidi |previous partner = |headquarters = Babidi's Spaceship |manga debut = Chapter 446 |anime debut = DBZ220 |movie debut = |ova debut = |game debut= |family = |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Afterimage Sorcery * Flame * Flame Bullet * Kikōha * Materialization Sorcery * Petrification Saliva |tools = * Bantō * Dābura's Spear }} was the most powerful Demon and overall ruler of the Demon Realm. He ultimately became the right-hand man to Babidi after having succumbed to the latter's sorcery. Together, they were responsible for the reawakening of Majin Bū, which ironically brought the both of them to their demise.Dragon Ball chapter 464 Background Personality Appearance Abilities Power Dābura was stated by East Kaiōshin to be one of the most powerful beings within the entire universe.Dragon Ball chapter 448, page 3 He emerged as the king of the Demon Realm, a universe loitering with evil demons, and was reputed as the "Demon Lord of Darkness" for being the most powerful warrior within the world of evil, all before he was even taken under Babidi's influence.Dragon Ball chapter 448, pages 4-6 A further testament to his strength was when he effortlessly killed Kibito with a simple Kikōha, and managed to turn both Kuririn and Piccolo into stone within the same instance.Dragon Ball chapter 449, pages 2-6 He later proves himself to be not only capable of contending with Super Saiyan 2 Son Gohan, but also even gained the upper hand in their battle in multiple instances, such as when he caught the latter off guard with one of his fire spells, sending the Saiyan flying into the ocean, and even dealing enough damage to tear apart his clothing; though admittedly, Son Gohan was out of practice for the better part of the last seven years.Dragon Ball chapter 456, page 11 Even Vegeta openly acknowledged the demon king's strength, though did not see him as an opponent whom the Dragon Team could not ultimately defeat, while Son Gokū admitted that due to his usage of magic, Dābura is actually stronger than he had initially expected him to be.Dragon Ball chapter 456, page 6 He was durable enough to survive consecutive blows by Majin Bū, being first poked in the eyes and then kicked in the face.Dragon Ball chapter 462, page 10 This allowed Dābura to later get off a surprise attack of his own, which consisted of impaling Majin Bū through the chest with a spear, though the latter showed absolutely no signs of being harmed in return, and later effortlessly took Dābura's life by converting the demon king into chocolate and devouring him thereafter.Dragon Ball chapter 464, page 10 Magic Usage Part II Majin Bū Arc In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline Sometime after Cell's defeat, Dābura, under Babidi's control, visited Earth to search for the energy to revive Majin Bū. However, with the help of Kaiōshin's instruction, Trunks successfully prevented the plan by killing both him and Babidi. Creation and Conception Trivia * Dābura's name is a pun on the phrase "Abracadabra", a magical incantation used in stage magic shows. Furthermore, it could stem from the Japanese word for , explaining Dābura's flame-related abilities. ** In the Viz English localization of the manga, Dābura was named 'Dabra', to better carry over the pun from which his name originates. Similar changes were made to Bibidi, Babidi, and Majin Bū. References Category:Babidi's Forces Category:Characters who have died and not been revived